


Hidden Words

by thesoundofnat



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Back tickles, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan keeps tracing the words "I love you" onto his back, but it takes Adam quite a while to realize it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Words

**Author's Note:**

> Got this prompt from an anon on tumblr. Seriously, that anon is awesome. I'm also craving back tickles now, but I've got no one to give them to me so that's sad.

Adam Parrish had few weaknesses, and even fewer of them were known to others than himself. One thing that he could never hide, however, was the fact that he all but melted as soon as someone started running their fingers over his back. Simply touching him there left him longing for more, and it took Ronan a surprisingly short amount of time to figure that out. See, even if Adam loved it, it wasn’t something he was used to ask for.

He would always be grateful for the fact that Ronan could read him as well as he could. Just one look at Adam’s face and Ronan’s hand was on his back, trailing his fingertips slowly over the material of Adam’s shirt. Adam shivered, whatever troubles he was having vanishing into thin air for as long as Ronan kept touching him. Ronan knew this. Oh, he knew.

Adam was on his stomach, his face buried in his pillow and his arms resting underneath it. Ronan was lying next to him, his hand probably cramping up from how long he’d been dragging it over Adam’s back. Adam knew he should tell him to stop, that he didn’t have to continue, but Adam was also selfish. For once in his life he just wanted to enjoy something without feeling any guilt. Unfortunately for Ronan that meant never-ending back tickles.

Ronan didn’t seem to mind too much, however. After all, seeing as Adam had never once asked him to do it, it had to mean that Ronan didn’t have any problem with it since he did it anyway. Adam sighed, feeling content and relaxed. Not even the fact that he needed to go to work soon bothered him, though it probably would once he realized he was running late or something.

Ronan’s finger dipped down, trailing a straight line down Adam’s shoulder blade to his lower back. Adam jerked at the touch, the ticklish feeling leaving him smiling in spite of himself. Ronan probably knew what he was doing, that bastard.

“Why are you squirming?” Ronan asked, confirming his suspicion with his smug tone.

“Oh, no reason.”

Ronan didn’t reply, but Adam was sure he was smirking. Another dip down his spine which ended with Ronan changing directions and moving to the right. The touch wasn’t as light this time, so it only made Adam fall back into his relaxed state. Ronan proceeded to trace a circle over his back, hitting all the neglected spots on the outer parts of Adam’s upper torso. Adam was in heaven, certain that Ronan was doing this just to please him and probably to ask for something in return. He was just starting to think of what he could possibly want when the shape of the letter V was traced over his shirt and he suddenly wasn’t breathing properly anymore.

Ronan didn’t notice his change of mood, but simply kept tracing and tracing and Adam was sure he wasn’t imagining things when the letter U was imprinted into his nervous system, like a tattoo for his soul. Adam wasn’t sure if he should say anything or keep it to himself.

Ronan’s hand finally stilled, and any other time Adam would’ve whined internally. Now he just lay there, missing the touch but feeling too many things to properly process it.

“My arm was about to fall off,” Ronan said, probably shaking it from the way the bed wobbled. “Have you fallen asleep or something?”

Adam rolled to the side, propping himself up on his elbow and looking into Ronan’s eyes. “I love you, too.”

He felt a brief panic when it took Ronan a second to react, but once Ronan averted his eyes with a small, oddly timid smile Adam knew he hadn’t misunderstood.

“Took you long enough.”

Adam blinked. “How long have you been doing that?”

“Only for the past month.”

“ _Month_? That’s like 50 failed attempts.”

“Not my fault you’re so slow.”

“Hey.” Adam reached out for his hand. “Can’t help it. I love it when you do that.”

“I know.”

“I also love you.”

“I know.”

“Aren’t you gonna say it back? You know, aloud?”

“Fuck you, Adam.”

“Good enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://thesoundofnat.tumblr.com). I post all of my fics there + some fics I don't post here at all.


End file.
